Sailor Janto
by BlackbuntyL0V3
Summary: Jack and Ianto are on a boat and have a little fun... Sorry if ratings wrong but I'm no good at doing them. My first story hope you like it. Re-done a few lines as someone quite kindly pointed out that I put the names the wrong way around


Ianto lent against the metal railing on the portside bow. He shivered in the cold winter air. Until he felt a strong pair of arms looping around his waist and pull him close into warm, firm muscles.

"Hey sailor," came a sly voice. Ianto chuckled leaning into the man's touch.

"Why hello, Captain" Ianto replied cheekily knowing what it would do to the man. The man purred nuzzling Ianto neck with his smooth shaven chin.

"You look good in this uniform," The man said fiddling with the silver buttons, his silky voice sending a new type of shiver down Ianto's spine, Ianto felt something hard press into him around waist height.

"Why thank you, Captain Harkness. It that a gun in your pocket" Ianto said airily stretching out the welsh vowels and rolling the 'r's out making the other man shiver with delight, and moan happily as Ianto was talking dirty to him.

"Ianto please, no one else is here. We're off duty, it's Jack. Love the dirty talk, you wee bonny lad" Jack said putting on the Scottish accent he knew drove Ianto crazy with lust. (He had found this out when he had spent a weekend in Edinburgh with Ianto.)

Jack moved one of his hands from Ianto's waist, making him pout Jack had to fight himself to stop him from kissing his pouting Welshman. He pushed his hand down into Ianto's trouser, and rubbed his hand over the budge in Ianto's boxers. Ianto moaned pressing his hips into Jack's hand.

Sensing Ianto knew what he was after Jack whispered, "How about we got to my cabin? Last day of the trip, last chance we're gonna get before we get home." Ianto nodded reluctantly allowing Jack to remove his hand from his boxers.

Jack led Ianto across the deck of the ship and into a cabin. The little window had been blacked out. The floor was coated with red rose petals.

Jack spun Ianto around slowly, their foreheads resting against one another's. Jack cupped Ianto cheek in his hand, gently pressing their lips together. Ianto's hand grabbed Jack neck deepening the kiss. Jack's tongue licking Ianto's begging for entry. Ianto parted his lips letting Jack in feeling his tongue rubbing against the roof of his mouth. Jack spun them around pressing Ianto into the wall. Using the wall as purchase Jack pressed his bucking hips into Ianto's. Jack hand began to cress Ianto's thigh pulling him up so he was straddling his hips.

Jack carried Ianto over to the bed throwing him onto it. Jack straddled Ianto's waist tugging at the silver buttons. He slowly removed the jacket tossing it down on the floor. He slowly pulled the white shirt over Ianto's head, watching each and every muscle being revealed every one making him that little bit harder.

He tugged down Ianto's trousers, shoes and socks before standing over Ianto. Slowly stripping watching his lover getting closer and closer. He let every piece of clothing rub against every muscle he could manage teasing Ianto, watching his eyes haze over with lust. He knelt on the floor pulling down Ianto's boxers. He moved closer to Ianto. Ianto felt Jack breath ghost over the head of his cock. He gasped as Jack slowly licked his way up the shaft. Sucking at the top. Kissing his was back down the shaft, his fingers tickling Ianto's balls. He took Ianto in his mouth. Ianto's hips began to buck, trying to get closer to Jack. Jack moved slowly up and down Ianto's shaft his tongue licking. Jack began to deep -throated Ianto making him moan Jack's name. Ianto came hard.

Jack lapped up the semen. He slowly removed his mouth. He moved up onto the bed, pushing Ianto down onto the bed re-saddling Ianto's waist. His kissed Ianto roughly exploring his mouth. Ianto grabbed some lube and a condom from the side. He slowly pushed the condom down Jack's shaft making his fingers touch Jack far more than he needed to. He gasped as Jack pressed a finger into him, then a second stretching him out. Jack coated himself with lube pushing into Ianto. Ianto hissed with delight. Jack moaned at the tightness and oh god the heat.

Jack began to move thrusting hard into Ianto. Ianto leaned forwards capturing Jack's lips gently biting them. Ianto came all over his and Jack's stomachs, Jack came shortly afterwards. Not caring about how sticky they were Jack grabbed a blue shirt from off the floor pulling it over his head. Gathering Ianto up in his arms. He placed a kiss onto of Ianto's head, in the way he knew he loved.

They fell asleep in each other arms.

7:00am…

Jack's phone went off and told him he was needed to help lower the anchor for their arrival in Cardiff bay. As Jack moved Ianto stirred and woke, clinging onto his shirt. Tiered eyes begging him not to leave. Jack gently removed Ianto's hands kissing his head just so.

"It's okay darling we're just arriving gonna help dock okay. I'll be right back," Jack reassured him. Ianto nodded still not happy about Jack leaving. Jack smiled sweetly picking his coat up from off the floor and wrapping Ianto in it. Ianto snuggled into the soft cotton, and curled into a ball watching Jack. Jack blew his a kiss as he left the cabin.

They left the boat shortly after Jack wearing his usual and Ianto a white shirt with jeans. As they walked hand in hand down the pier they saw a small group of people they went to see what was going on. In the middle there was a man with fliers say how homosexuals should all die, how they'd burn in hell.

Jack led Ianto to the middle of the group of people and yelled, "Hey people watch this." He then grabbed Ianto pulling him into a heated kiss tugging gently at his hair. Ianto responded to the kiss after a moments hesitation, knowing that is the man was going to do something extreme Jack wouldn't have made him do this he would have taken Ianto home, before confronting him. Eventually they pulled away to the sound of cheering. The man stormed off. Jack smiled to the crowd wrapping his arm around a blushing Ianto and leading him to the Gregg's round the corner. Ianto waited outside for Jack until he noticed a little girl who had run away from her mother she was very close to the pier edge.

Suddenly she fell in the water. Ianto dashed forwards ignoring a steak bake carrying Jack. He ran as fast as he could, he dived into the water. He swam towards the little girl and pulled her out of the water, he gave her to her sobbing mother. Jack arrived as the little girls mother pulled him into a back breaking hug. As soon as she let him go Jack pulled Ianto close.

"Yan, you hero. Come here," Jack said wrapping a shivering Ianto in his coat. He picked him up and made to take him home when the woman stopped him.

"You, you're his boyfriend?" The little girls mother asked, Jack nodded. "Look after him," She said before taking her little girl home. Jack kissed Ianto's head.

"You okay baby," Jack asked, Ianto nodded weakly. Jack smiled, "Come on hero." Ianto made to take the coat off and give it back to Jack. But Jack stopped him, "Leave it on, I don't you freezing. Okay," Ianto nodded. "Thank you, plus you look good in it."

Ianto blushed cuddling up closer to his captain.


End file.
